La Foule
by Darkness -Light -Nothingness
Summary: UA - Song Fic/ Une rencontre furtive... que dire d'autre... Vous connaissez la musique...
1. Track 1 La Foule

**_Yoh !_**

_Voici un petit défi que m'a lancé ma très chère soeur ... -Laxup_

_Ouais ! Moi j'aime bien ! -Xoen_

_En espérant que cela vous plaise ^0^ -Laxup_

_Nous ne sommes bien sur pas les auteurs et créateur de la chanson ni des personnages utilisés._

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_La Foule - Edith Piaf_

_._

_._

_._

_Je revois la ville en fête et en délire_

_Suffocant sous le soleil et sous la joie_

_Et j'entends dans la musique les cris, les rires_

_Qui éclatent et rebondissent autour de moi._

_._

Depuis qu'il était enfant Roxas adorait les fêtes d'été à Twilight Town, cette ville ou le soleil ne se couche jamais et reste, les soirs, un éternel crépuscule.

Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était se faufiler entre les gens pour accéder aux diverses échoppes et étalages qui s'étendaient le long des grandes rues. Il aimait les odeurs, les bruits, les musiques, dans ces moments-là, il se sentait vivre pleinement.

Plusieurs fois quand il était petit, il s'était perdu. Et il se souvenait que Sora, son frère de 11 ans son ainé, le retrouvait toujours et le disputait gentiment parce qu'il avait eu très peur pour lui. Mais Roxas le regardait toujours avec un sourire bienheureux comme si les paroles de son grand frère ne l'atteignaient pas, faisant soupirer dans un sourire ce dernier.

Mais maintenant, il avait 17 ans, et ça faisait longtemps que Sora ne courait plus derrière lui. Avec sa taille fluette, Roxas trouvait toujours le moyen de se faufiler au travers des gens qui ne se rendaient même pas compte de sa présence continuant de rire et parlant fort pour se faire entendre.

Aujourd'hui, la foule se pressait de plus en plus nombreuse vers la place de la gare pour assister au concert. Si bien que le jeune blond était freiné dans sa course et se retrouvait à marcher pour ne pas ne percuter personne. Il se retrouva donc au milieu des spectateurs qui attendaient que le show commence. Soudain des cris hystériques se firent entendre tandis que la star montait sur scène. Les jeunes filles en mal d'amours criaient un nom que Roxas identifia comme celui de Demyx. Et en effet en regardant l'estrade, il vit un jeune homme blond cuivré avec une espèce de crête grossière parler dans le micro un sitar à la main, alors que les autres membres du groupe prenaient place. Roxas le connaissait, enfin plutôt l'avait connu quand il était encore au collège. Mais il ne l'avait plus revu depuis son entrée au lycée puisqu'il avait décidé de suive la voie de la musique, qui lui réussissait apparemment bien.

Après un discours dont Roxas ne comprit pas le moindre mot à cause des piaillements des fans, le groupe se mit enfin à jouer. Il fut alors happé par un mouvement brusque et se retrouva complètement cerné par des furies, criant à tue-tête, voulant se rapprocher désespérément de leur idole…

.

_Et perdu parmi ces gens qui me bousculent_

_Etourdie, désemparée, je reste là._

_Quand soudain, je me retourne, il se recule,_

_Et la foule vient me jeter entre ses bras…_

_._

Il n'avait pas cherché à lutter, sachant que s'il tentait le moindre geste, il tomberait et se ferait piétiner. Roxas se laissa donc ballotter de droite à gauche aux grès des mouvements de la foule. Il ne disait rien se contentant de subir. Il savait de toute façon qu'il n'avait pas la force de lutter. Une, deux, puis trois chansons se succédèrent et il se laissa lentement emporté par tous ces corps qui se pressent contre lui et par la voix suave du chanteur se rependant dans la ville grâce aux multiples enceintes.

Puis tous s'arrêta. Roxas ouvrit alors les yeux et fut complétement déboussolé. Il se trouvait à l'opposé de sa position initiale. Pour la première fois, il se sentit oppressé par cette masse de gens. Il n'osa plus bouger. Sentant, que s'il faisait le moindre pas, il allait perdre pied. Il détestait vraiment cette sensation de mal de mer comme s'il était sur un bateau tanguant sur un océan déchainée. Il se souvenait encore de cette fois ou Sora l'avait emmené sur son radeau alors qu'il avait à peine 6 ans.

Roxas allait de plus en plus mal. Fermant de nouveaux les yeux, il essaya de calmer ses vertiges. Ce qui fut une mauvaise idée, vu qu'ils s'accentuèrent. Le blondinet ne pensa alors qu'à sortir d'ici pour pouvoir aller respirer de l'air frais. Prenant son courage à deux mains et profitant de ce moment de calme dans le concert, il se retourna pour partir. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, alors sous lui. Mais il fut rattrapé par des bras puissants. Il remercia la personne en s'en détachant. Il fut alors noyer par un torrent de flammes vertes dansant joyeusement dans les iris de son vis-à-vis. Durant cette courte étreint Roxas s'était sentis revivre. Il ne voulait maintenant qu'une chose, retourner dans ces bras pour ne plus étouffer.

Le rouquin face à lui le regardait intrigué. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de ce petit blond aux yeux incroyablement bleu et aux pommettes rouge ? Puis soudain le concert reprit et Roxas fut de nouveau propulsé contre lui par les hystériques de service. Et étrangement, le plus petit ne sembla pas désireux de lâcher le plus grand…

.

_Emportés par la foule qui nous traine, nous entraine _

_Ecrasés l'un contre l'autre nous ne formons qu'un seul corps_

_._

Ne sachant alors pas pourquoi il faisait ça, le roux, qui répondait au doux prénom d'Axel, resserra sa prise sur le blond et suivit le mouvement de la foule. Il avait l'impression que s'il le lâchait, ils se feraient broyer par tout le monde présent autours d'eux. Alors il le tenait contre lui, le faisant fusionner au sein de son propre corps. Et si l'on regardait à cet instant les spectateurs d'un point de vue aérien, on ne verrait qu'une masse de cheveux rouge en épis parmi des jeunes gens survoltés se regroupant devant une scène où le chanteur se faisait un plaisir de les exister davantage.

Axel maudit silencieusement Demyx, c'était à cause de lui qu'il était ici. Son meilleur ami l'avait forcé à le suivre dans sa tournée d'été et il se retrouvait, par la même occasion, obligé d'assister à tous ses concerts. De toute façon depuis que le punk était entré dans la vie du roux trois ans auparavant, les ennuis n'avaient pas cessé de lui courir après. Mais plus il pensait à cela, plus Axel avait du mal à se dire que le petit blond était un problème, s'était même tous l'inverse…

.

_Et le flot sans effort nous pousse, enchaînés l'un et l'autre_

_Et nous laisse tous deux épanouis, enivrés et heureux_

_._

Roxas n'en revenait pas, il ne sentait plus mal. Son malaise s'était tout simplement évaporé au contact du roux. Il était bien entre ces bras protecteurs. Les mains accrochées à son tee-shirt et la tête enfoncée dans son torse, il n'entendait même plus la musique, mais juste le cœur battant à tout rompre dans la poitrine de son sauveur.

Ils se déplaçaient lentement selon la perception de Roxas. Pourtant, il était sûr que les morceaux joués étaient tous sauf peu rythmés. Mais tout ce qui lui importait, c'était cette chaleur qui se répandait en lui. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il était heureux, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi…

.

_Entrainé par la foule qui s'élance et qui danse_

_Une folle farandole nos deux mains restent soudées_

_._

Le monde se pressait de plus autour d'eux, dansant au rythme des basses, se déhanchant pour mieux s'exprimer. Les cris s'étaient peu à peu atténuer laissant libre place à la musique planante. Axel écoutait tous en faisant attention à ne pas se prendre des coups de coude. Son petit blond, toujours contre lui, se laissait guider, sans se plaindre. Et une question fit son apparition dans l'esprit du roux aussi rapidement qu'il eut la réponse. Pourquoi ne le lâchait-il pas ? Parce qu'il n'en n'avait pas envie. Et Axel ignorait que c'était aussi son cas.

Plus le temps passait, plus Roxas agrippait fortement Axel, au point que le roux fut obligé de détacher les bras du blond de son tee-shirt pour les forcer à se mettre sur ses hanches. Roxas ne s'était pas laissé faire dans un premier temps, puis finalement avait accepté tout en gardant son visage contre le torse de son partenaire. Ils se trouvèrent encore plus proche l'un de l'autre. Mais quand Axel voulu retirer sa main de celle du blondinet, celui-ci ne la lâcha pas et la garda fermement dans sa poigne, la trouvant incroyablement douce et chaude…

.

_Et parfois soulevés nos deux corps enlacés s'envole_

_Et retombent tous deux épanouis, enivrés et heureux…_

_._

Roxas n'arrivait pas à croire tous ce qui lui arrivait. Dans les bras de cet inconnu, il se sentait libre, léger, entier. Une sensation de bien-être qu'il n'avait plus ressentis depuis la mort de sa mère. En fait, c'était quasiment son frère qui l'avait élevé. Mais dans ces bras. Il était lui-même. Le roux aurait pu l'emmener n'importe où il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Il était dans un autre monde…

La musique cessa de nouveau. Axel s'arrêta de bouger et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du blond. Pourquoi il faisait ça, il n'en savait rien. C'était instinctif. Il déposa un doux baissé dans la chevelure de Roxas et il le sentit sourire contre lui. Le blondinet releva la tête vers lui et posa son regard océan dans celui émeraude du rouquin et lui sourit sincèrement. Axel ne vit qu'une chose ; le bonheur…

.

_Et la joie éclaboussée par son sourire_

_Me transperce et rejaillit au fond de moi_

_Mais soudain je pousse un cri parmi les rires_

_Quand la foule vient l'arracher d'entre mes bras…_

_._

Axel ne put alors que lui sourire en retour. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Mais tout brûlait. Il avait l'impression de se consumer petit à petit pour renaitre de ses cendres dans les bras du blond. Le rouquin se voyait complétement différent dans le regard de Roxas.

Il pourrait le regarder pendant des heures, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il pouvait se perdre dedans. Axel comprit alors qu'il était complétement atteint. Même s'il le voulait, maintenant, il ne pourrait plus quitter le blondinet. Il était devenu sa lumière et la suivrait partout où il irait. Il la protégerait des ténèbres. Et ferait tout pour que jamais, ô grand jamais son petit blond ne perde son sourire.

La musique reprit brusquement sur la chanson la plus connue du groupe. La foule alors amorphe se réveilla d'un coup et les sépara. Roxas poussa alors un cri alors que la main du roux s'échappait de la sienne. Il perdit instantanément son sourire. Il chercha le regard du roux. Et n'y découvrit que de la détresse. Roxas se trouva de nouveau malmené de toute part. Son mal de mer revint aussitôt. Il tendit les bras en avant pour essayer de l'attendre. Mais un coup de coude le fit plier en deux. De son côté Axel était complétement désemparé. La tristesse qu'il avait vue sur le visage du blond l'avait profondément blessé. Il avait à peine pensé qu'il ne l'abandonnera jamais, que déjà, il rompait sa promesse. Il avait vu le blond chercher à le rejoindre. Puis disparaitre. Son cœur s'était serré quand il l'avait vu réapparaître une larme coulant sur sa joue blanche. Il voulut se rapprocher, profitant de sa grande taille, mais il était déjà trop tard…

.

_Emportés par la foule qui nous traine, nous entraine_

_Nous éloigne l'un et l'autre je lutte et je me débats_

_._

Roxas se faisait happer par la masse de personne qui dansait et gesticulait autours de lui. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus du roux. Il se sentait vide. Il n'avait plus rien en lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie crier le plus fort possible. Il voulait retourner dans les bras protecteurs de son roux. Mais il ne le voyait déjà presque plus. Les iris verts d'Axel cherchaient désespérément une solution pour les rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

Ce dernier était emporté à l'opposé du blond par des rondes de danseurs plus fous les uns les autres. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte du drame qui se jouait ? Il se déplaça à contre-courant bataillant avec ces pseudos fans donnant sans plus aucune hésitation lui aussi des coups. Mais plus il se débattait plus il avait l'impression de reculer…

.

_Mais le son de ma voix s'étouffe dans les rires des autres_

_Et je crie de douleur de fureur et de rage et je pleure…_

_._

Il se mit alors à crier, pour essayer de lui parler, de se rapprocher de lui et de retenir l'attention du blond. Mais il n'était même pas sûr que sa voix lui parvienne entre les sons de la musique, la voix de Demyx gueulant dans son micro et les cris et rires de tous les imbéciles de détraqués, de crétins, de groupies en manque. Mais Roxas, entendit clairement la voix de celui qu'il voulait retrouver.

Celui-ci le regarda alors. Puis après quelque seconde, le blondinet se mit à se débattre à crier, à se ruer en avant, à se contorsionner mais rien n'y fit. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre le roux. Il perdait de plus en plus de terrain. Il était en colère et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il en avait marre, pourquoi la vie ne voulait-elle pas qu'il soit heureux pour une fois ? On lui avait pris son père, sa mère, son frère était loin et il n'avait pas d'ami digne de ce nom…

.

_Entrainée par la foule qui s'élance et qui dance_

_Une folle farandole je suis emportée au loin_

_._

Roxas, rendit les armes. Il avait caressé un rêve, un espoir, une illusion. Il se laissa emporter. C'est que ça ne devait pas se faire. Ça ne devait rester qu'éphémère.

Il braqua alors son regard dans les deux émeraudes qui rapetissaient à une vitesse folle. Il sourit doucement. Puis une dernière larme coula sur sa joue et il ne le vis plus. Le rouquin avait disparu, avalé par le néant…

.

_Et je crispe mes poings, maudissant la foule qui me vole_

_L'homme qu'elle m'avait donné et que je n'ai jamais retrouvé…_

_._

Axel se retrouvait juste à côté de la scène. Il était pétrifié. Il avait vu ce sourire désolé et résigné sur le visage de son blondinet. Il n'avait pas cru voir cette larme couler. Pourtant, il s'était bel et bien évanouit. La lueur de ses yeux bleus resta imprimée sur ses rétines. Il sera les poings. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu !

Il attendit que le monde se dissipe après le concert. Mais il ne le vit nulle part. Cette putain de foule lui avait pris son blond. Et il ne le reverrait jamais.

Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom…

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Alors pour nous donner vos impressions vous connaissez le principe hein? **REVIEWS ^0^**_

_On hésite à écrire la suite..._

_Si vous avez des idées de chanson française, on est preneur !_

_Encore merci d'avoir lu !_

_Et merci à Mayura-8, notre Beta, pour la correction ! On t'aime !_

**_Laxup et Xoenime_**

**_-Nothingness_**


	2. Track 2 Je marche seul

**_Hey !_**

_Voici la suite !_

_On remercie a.n'onyme (Guest) qui nous a fournis l'idée de LA chanson de __ce chapitre qui correspondais à ce qu'on recherchait ! Alors MERCI !_

_Merci aussi à Chocolate Kangoo et Mayura-8 pour leurs reviews qui nous on fait plaisir._

_En espérant que la suite vous plaira ! ^0^_

___Nous ne sommes bien sur pas les auteurs et créateur de la chanson ni des personnages utilisés._

**___Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Je marche seul - Jean-Jacques Goldman_

_._

_._

_._

_Comme un bateau dérive_

_Sans but et sans mobile_

_Je marche dans la ville_

_Tout seul et anonyme_

.

Son cœur battait, furieusement, intensément, presque cruellement. Il disait à Roxas de repartir de là où il venait. Mais sa tête lui disait de fuir le plus loin possible. Et entre les deux, il était là, malade. Le crâne en feu et le cœur en ébullition…

A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

Il avait mal. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ses pupilles vertes…

Elles s'imposaient devant ses yeux et l'empêchaient de voir, s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans la ville.

Dans l'obscurité.

Se fondant dans le décor comme une ombre.

Il devenait une personne parmi les autres.

Incapable de parler.

Il ne savait plus qui il était.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

Il marchait pour oublier.

Mais oublier quoi ?

Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé de vraiment concret…

Mais Roxas se sentait perdu et désespérément seul.

.

_Oh, la ville et ses pièges_

_Ce sont mes privilèges_

_Je suis riche de ça_

_Mais ça ne s'achète pas_

_ ._

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Dans la ville, maintenant sombre, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Ses pensées raisonnaient dans son esprit, provoquant une assourdissante cacophonie, que lui seul entendait. Le carrefour désert avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

Roxas devait choisir un chemin. Mais lequel ? Sora l'aurait entrainé dans une direction sans se poser de question, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il trouverait au bout de la rue. Mais, il n'était pas aussi impulsif que son frère. Certes, il connaissait la ville comme sa poche, mais il y avait des endroits à éviter.

Trois choix s'offraient donc à lui. Rentrer à l'appartement, à gauche. La plage, tout droit. Et le quartier interdit par son frère avant sa majorité, à droite.

En temps normal, le blond aurait écouté sa conscience, mais elle était noyée avec le reste de ses divagations.

Il prit donc à droite. Après tout, si il n'avait pas le droit d'aller par-là, c'était juste parce ce que Sora avait souffert et perdu tout sens des réalités à cause de cet endroit.

Mais n'était-il pas déjà dans ce cas ?

N'était-il pas assez dément pour prendre cette voie ?

Son esprit ne s'était-il déjà pas égaré depuis qu'il avait vu ce regard flamboyant ?

S'il fallait oublier, il le ferait, à l'instar de son frère…

_ ._

_J'm'en fous, j'm'en fous de tout_

_De ces chaînes qui pendent à nos cous_

_J'm'enfuis, j'oublie_

_Je m'offre une parenthèse, un sursis_

_ ._

Alors oui, Roxas allait peut-être faire une connerie. Oui, il allait surement le regretter toute sa vie. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Il était en perdition la plus totale et il fallait qu'il oublie. Qu'il L'oubli…

Lui et ses putains d'yeux trop brillants d'espoir.

Lui et ses cheveux aussi éblouissants que des flammes.

Lui et son sourire irrésistible.

Lui et sa peau si douce et brûlante.

Lui et son corps protecteur…

Lui…, tout simplement Lui.

Un inconnu auquel le blondinet s'était attaché. Et maintenant, il éprouvait un vide. Il n'avait plus de cœur, il ne savait même pas s'il en avait eu un, un jour. Mais si c'était le cas, il était resté avec son rouquin, ne lui laissant que le chagrin d'une perte et un lien invisible qui le torturait.

C'était pour ça que Roxas avait choisi cette voie. Quitte à être en perdition, autant y aller à fond. Et s'il pouvait tout effacer par l'alcool, alors il pourrait se terrer dans le Néant pour toujours.

_ ._

_Je marche seul_

_Dans les rues qui se donnent_

_Et la nuit me pardonne, je marche seul_

_En oubliant les heures,_

_Je marche seul_

_Sans témoin, sans personne_

_Que mes pas qui résonnent, je marche seul_

_Acteur et voyeur_

_ ._

Son pas s'adaptait à son souffle court. Son objectif était tout près.

Il sentait déjà les odeurs d'alcools.

Il entendait les musiques sourdes des boîtes.

Il accéléra. Dans la rue sombre, il ne dérangeait personne.

Il ne savait pas dans combien de minute il arriverait à atteindre le bout de l'artère, mais plus il avançait, plus la sortie lui paraissait loin.

Et il se mit à douter…

Personne pourtant ne pouvait l'arrêter, et il n'allait pas commettre un crime…

Alors pourquoi n'entendait-il plus que le son de ses pas dans cette ruelle mal éclairée et oppressante …

Il fut soudainement ébloui. Il était arrivé à destination. Mais il ne pouvait faire un pas de plus. Pourtant, c'était tellement simple de traverser la rue et de rentrer dans ce bar à l'enseigne rouge qui n'appelait qu'à la perversion.

Mais il restait là. Attendant son rôle et observant les alentours…

.

_Se rencontrer, séduire_

_Quand la nuit fait des siennes_

_Promettre sans le dire_

_Juste des yeux qui traînent_

_ ._

Des gens trainaient. Dans l'ombre, il devinait des mecs qui sifflaient des groupes de filles. Certains se mirent à courir après elles, dans des rires qui le dégoutait, tout comme l'odeur qui se dégageait d'eux le rebutait. Plus loin, un couple, s'embrasant furieusement, disparut dans une ruelle adjacente. Puis un groupe de potes sorti du bar. Des vannes furent échangées et ils se séparèrent après des poignées de mains et des accolades.

Est-ce que tout avait commencé comme ça pour Sora ? Une rencontre dans un bar quelconque. Des paroles échangées. Des sous-entendus, par-ci, par-là. Un numéro sur un papier. Un baiser. Des rendez-vous. Des non-dits, puis des regards qui se perdent dans le vide. Juste assez pour le rendre accro…

A cette époque, il n'avait plus était le même. A 13 ans, Roxas était en plein dans sa crise d'adolescence et Sora vivait sa première histoire d'amour sérieuse. Mais son petit frère était là, il était à sa charge. Et le jeune blond avait eu un rejet plus que violent en voyant le copain de son ainé pour la première fois à l'appartement. Il préférait largement Kairi à ce type aussi froid que la couleur de glace de ses cheveux et il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Depuis quand son grand frère était-il bi ? Depuis quand il regardait les autres avec ce sourire si tendre ? Et lui, que devenait-il dans tout ça ?

Alors Roxas s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pendant des jours. Sora ne savait plus quoi faire et avait quitté son copain pour s'occuper de lui…

_ ._

_Oh, quand la vie s'obstine_

_En ces heures assassines_

_Je suis riche de ça_

_Mais ça ne s'achète pas_

_ ._

Même après ça, il n'était pas redevenu ce grand frère aimant et attentionné qui manquait tant au blondinet. Il passait son temps libre à regarder par la fenêtre d'un air triste et mélancolique. Toutes les nuits, il pleurait…

Ça avait duré plus d'un an. Et à ce moment-là, Roxas s'était promis de ne jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un, ça faisait trop souffrir. Sora allait de mal en pis, mais ne le montrait jamais devant son cadet, et c'est alors que ce dernier compris. Tout était de sa faute. Mais que pouvait-il y faire, maintenant… ?

Un jour, ils étaient sortis pour faire des courses, et ils se sont retrouvés en face de l'ex de Sora. Ils avaient tous été incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Prenant alors les sacs de courses des mains de Sora, Roxas s'était excusé auprès de l'argenté et avait dit à son frère qu'il rentrait, laissant les deux adultes entre eux.

Deux heures plus tard, Sora était rentré avec un petit sourire. Le blond aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour que ce rictus apparaisse de nouveaux sur le visage de son ainé grâce à lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Roxas fêtant bientôt ses 16 ans, les deux frères eurent une conversation à cœur ouvert sur tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années. Et Sora avait alors confié ses états d'âme. La seule chose qui lui avait permis de ne pas plonger dans une dépression profonde, c'était Roxas. Il lui avait dit aussi, qu'avec Riku, ils avaient repris leur relation là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Sora fut de nouveaux heureux pendant plusieurs mois et Roxas aimait plus que tout le revoir avec une telle vitalité. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'argenté disparaisse…

_ ._

_J'm'en fous, j'm'en fous de tout_

_De ces chaînes qui pendent à nos cous_

_J'm'enfuis, j'oublie_

_Je m'offre une parenthèse, un sursis_

_ ._

Riku était passé un soir à l'appartement, disant qu'il s'en allait, avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Sora n'avait pas compris, il était devenu fou, il criait à en perdre la tête. Pour lui, c'était impossible. Ça faisait un an qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble et tout allait pour le mieux. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Ses sentiments n'était-il pas sincère ?

Non, pour Sora il y avait une autre explication. Le lien qui les unissait était bien trop puissant pour être balayé d'un simple revers de la main. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser fuir comme ça…

Alors il était partit à son tour…

Et c'était la dernière fois que Roxas l'avait vu…

Depuis le blond vivait seul. Sora l'appelait de temps en temps pour lui donner des nouvelles, pour savoir s'il s'en sortait, pour s'excuser de l'avoir laissé…

L'ainé était parti retrouver son amant, ne laissant pas passer cette chance maintenant que son cadet était assez grand pour se débrouiller. Il avait tout quitté, pour Riku…Même Roxas, la seule famille qui lui restait...

Le blondinet aurait dû lui en vouloir, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était un juste retour des choses.

Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ?

Il voulait oublier son roux, mais il savait qu'il était en train de souffrir, tout comme Sora avant lui…

_ ._

_Je marche seul_

_Dans les rues qui se donnent_

_Et la nuit me pardonne, je marche seul_

_En oubliant les heures,_

_Je marche seul_

_Sans témoin, sans personne_

_Que mes pas qui résonnent, je marche seul_

_Acteur et voyeur_

_ ._

Son grand frère avait réussi à tenir le coup.

Il avait continué à avancer la tête haute, sans se préoccuper du regard des autres.

Même s'il était souvent rattrapé par ses angoisses, il s'était battu pour y croire.

Pendant des jours, des mois, des années… Il n'avait jamais renoncé…

Tout avait fini par s'arranger, avant que ça n'empire à nouveau…

Et encore une fois il avait lutté et ne s'était pas laisser faire…

Il avait franchi le seuil de la porte, sans un regard en arrière…

Prenant part au destin qu'il avait choisi et dans lequel il voulait croire…

_ ._

_Je marche seul_

_Quand ma vie déraisonne_

_Quand l'envie m'abandonne_

_Je marche seul_

_Pour me noyer d'ailleurs_

_Je marche seul..._

.

Alors, Roxas fit demi-tour. Lui aussi, il voulait croire à cette rencontre. Même si ça lui faisait mal, rien que de penser au visage de son rouquin…

Sora n'aurait sans doute pas envie qu'il prenne le même chemin que lui, mais il n'aurait pas souhaité non plus qu'il se renferme sur lui-même. Roxas allait à son tour devenir fou, il en avait conscience. Pleurer à chaude larme cette tendre rencontre tellement brève, puis remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver…

Il allait y laisser son âme…

Il était seul à s'aventurer sur cette pente, et il était sûr de tomber…

De couler…

Sans aucune aide pour le relever…

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Je suis un peu déçu de ce que j'ai écris mais Lax' adore alors, au final je trouve ça cool ... -Xoen_

_Laissez nous une petite **REVIEW **si vous avez aimé et même si vous avez détesté__** ^0^ **-Laxup_

___Pour la suite/suite, nous cherchons une chanson de rencontre triste ou joyeuse, un truc du genre ... soyez nombreux à nous faire des propositions ! _

_Bien sur c'est de la chanson française que nous voulons, nous ne sommes pas bilingues... même si nous aimerions bien ;p_

_Encore merci d'avoir lu !_

_Et merci à Mayura pour la correction, tes petits commentaires nous font juste délirer ! Bisous_

**_Laxup et Xoenime_**

**_-Light_**


	3. Track 3 Les démons de minuit

_**Yoh !**_

_Nouveau chapitre !_

_Vous aviez eut quelque chose de très intense précédemment et bien attendez vous à un changement radical ! ^0^_

_La chanson choisit avait déjà était prévu avant le chapitre deux et vous surprendra surement ( et vous restera sans doute dans la tête hihi XD)_

_On remercie bien sur __Chocolate Kango, __Mayura-8, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste et __a.n'onyme (Guest) pour leurs reviews, (toutes) leurs suggestions, qui contribue à la création d'une play liste pour nos petites oreilles, et surtout pour leurs fidélités !_

_Alors..._

_MERCIIIIIIIII ! Z'êtes génial(e)s ! _

_En espérant que cette suite vous plaira aussi ! ^0^_

_Nous ne sommes bien sur pas les auteurs et créateur de la chanson ni des personnages utilisés. - Laxup_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Les démons de minuit - Emile & Images_

_._

_._

_._

_Rue déserte_

_Dernière cigarette_

_Plus rien ne bouge_

_ ._

Demyx avait retrouvé Axel complétement paralysé. Il avait bien essayé de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais il ne parvenait pas à lui répondre. Le rouquin était juste déchiré intérieurement. Il ne se sentait plus lui-même, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose de très précieux, comme s'il avait perdu mon âme.

Son ami l'avait alors entrainé à sa suite et ils s'étaient fait engloutir par la ville. Parcourant les rues, le crépuscule descendant de plus en plus loin sur l'horizon, sans jamais disparaitre.

Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier assez lugubre où il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'une personne. Demyx jeta son mégot à terre et l'écrasa avec nonchalance. Axel détestait cette vielle habitude qu'il avait prise, de même que cette addiction au tabac. Mais si le musicien fumait, c'était en partie de la faute du roux car il ne le faisait qu'en période de stress, et là, il s'inquiétait pour lui…

Expirant une dernière fois, il l'emmena un peu plus loin. Tout était figé, comme hors du temps, et Axel avait ce sentiment d'oppression qui montait en lui. Plus il avançait, plus il étouffait. Et la terre finit par s'arrêter sous ses yeux.

Il était seul.

Son blond avait disparu.

Et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

.

_Juste un bar_

_Qui éclaire le trottoir_

_D'un néon rouge_

_ ._

Demyx le poussa légèrement. Revenant brutalement à la réalité, Axel vit que le monde continuait de tourner et que c'était son univers qui s'était effondré. Il avait beau essayé de remettre ses idées en place, secouant la tête dans tous les sens, rien n'y fit. Il était obnubilé par sa propre détresse et celle qu'il avait vu dans ces yeux bleus. Ceux de ce petit blond…

Une lumière rouge clignotante l'agressa, alors que Demyx le tirait toujours derrière lui. Il avait le visage grave. Il avait vraiment peur pour lui, pour son état. Mais Axel ne pouvait rien y faire. Et le cuivré avait décidé de le faire parler.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bar. Le rouquin suivait plus par réflexe que par réelle envie, incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. On les mena dans un espace VIP, due à la célébrité naissante du jeune artiste. Mais cela importait peu à Axel, Ce dernier était trop occupé à dévisager chaque personne passant à sa proximité…

_. _

_J'ai besoin_

_De trouver quelqu'un_

_J'peux pas dormir_

_. _

Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer mais Axel avait besoin de retrouver cette tête blonde. De le serrer encore dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve. Pour lui demander qui il était. Pour entendre sa voix. Pour connaitre enfin son prénom.

Cet ange était tombé du ciel juste entre ses bras. Et comme touché par un quelconque sortilège, il se retrouvait complétement dépendant de lui. Il ne pouvait se détacher de cette image qui s'imposait à lui comme une fatalité. Et il le cherchait autour des tables, sur la micro-piste de dance, scrutant tous les visages…

Il était en train de devenir fou. Il avait une telle envie de le revoir, de le toucher, de l'embrasser…

Il se reçut une claque mentale qui le réveilla. Il jura intérieurement, il était en train de tomber amoureux d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Mais quelle personne…

_. _

_Je cherche un peu de chaleur_

_À mettre dans mon cœur_

_. _

Il fallait qu'Axel fasse quelque chose. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi. Le retrouver lui semblait maintenant impossible, alors qu'il prenait conscience de l'impact que le blondinet avait eu sur lui

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin… ?

Où était passé le séducteur, qu'il avait toujours été ?

Le blond lui avait arraché cette flamme…

Montrant ainsi qu'il lui appartenait…

Il devait la retrouver, il ne devait pas tout lui céder, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser faire…

Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne en main…

_. _

_Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit_

_Les démons de minuit_

_Ils m'entraînent jusqu'à l'insomnie_

_Les fantômes de l'ennui_

_. _

Alors le roux se laissa aller. Il déconnecta toutes ses émotions. Il ferma l'endroit où devait se trouver son cœur quelque heure auparavant et se lâcha. Il laissa l'euphorie de l'endroit l'emporter…

Il avait l'impression de flotter…

Tous ces visages autour de lui, qui dansaient, le collaient, le regardaient…

Ils cherchaient tous à l'attirer plus loin dans leurs pièges…

Il se laissa faire, conscient de ses limites. Mais sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à s'en détacher sans aide. Mais le roux se rendit compte que ces jeux ne l'amusaient plus, et qu'il n'y mettait que de la mauvaise volonté.

Alors il se contenta de subsister …

Trouvant à chaque tête un ou plusieurs défauts qui la rendaient hideuses…

Il se mura alors dans une indifférence totale…

_. _

_Dans mon verre_

_Je regarde la mer_

_Qui se balance_

_. _

Demyx était venu le rechercher au milieu de la piste avec la mine grave. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sérieux, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de son groupe. Il avait sermonné le roux, lui disant qu'il n'était plus un gosse. Alors pour le mettre encore plus en rage, Axel commença un autre jeu. Et devant les yeux abasourdis de son ami, il s'enfila plusieurs vers d'alcool fort qui leurs avait été apporté.

Le liquide au fond de son verre n'avait plus vraiment de couleurs. Le roux fixait le tout d'un œil qui se voulait expert. Mais en fait il était incapable de savoir ce que c'était. Mais il affichait un sourire idiot devant la tronche de six pieds de long que tirait son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui retira son verre des mains, et la boisson tangua dangereusement sur les bords avant qu'il ne le pose sur la table, d'un geste brusque.

Le cuivré regardait avec un air tellement déterminé le roux que son ami explosa de rire en s'étalant sur la banquette. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'allait pas bien. Il n'était pas redevenu lui-même. Et Demyx avait cette mine soucieuse. Il avait changé …

_. _

_J'veux un disque_

_De Funky Music_

_Il faut que ça danse_

_. _

Soudain la musique était devenu plus clame, du genre slow romantique et pâquerette. Ce n'était absolument pas du goût du roux. Il lui fallait du son qui pulse, qui fasse bouillir son sang, qui le transporte loin de cette réalité…

Demyx se mit alors à lui parler mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les conneries qu'il allait lui déballer. Il voulait retourner danser. Il avait envie de s'éclater et de ne surtout pas écouter ce qu'avait à lui dire le musicien car il savait que ça allait être chiant. Autant des fois il pouvait être drôle, débiter des âneries toute les deux secondes et faire des vannes très foireuses. Mais là, Axel le sentait mal et il avait mal…

Demyx venait de le taper sur la tempe pour attirer son attention. Le roux se retrouva à fixer des iris d'eau, et leur propriétaire se mit à lui poser des questions. Axel lui répondait du tac au tac… A cause de l'alcool, il devenait un vrai moulin à parole. Il fallait qu'il se taise. Il était en train de lui raconter sa vie. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la fermer…

_. _

_J'aime cette fille_

_Sur talons-aiguilles_

_Qui se déhanche_

_. _

Axel lui avait tout balancé, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Tout ce qui concernait cette putain de rencontre imprévue et fortuite qu'il avait tant apprécié. Et il sentait son souffle à nouveau lui manquer…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse faire, encore. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Détachant son regard de son meilleur ami, qui avait été profondément bouleversé par le surplus d'émotion qu'il avait apparemment déballé, et jeta son dévolu sur une créature brune se déchaînant sur le parquet…

Elle avait les jambes fines, coincé dans des talons haut d'aux moins douze centimètres. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas se casser la gueule ? Elle capta son regard et lui sourit. Il le lui retourna. Elle continua à danser et il se focalisa sur elle pour échapper à ses pensées…

_. _

_Ça met un peu de chaleur_

_Au fond de mon cœur_

_. _

Il espérait que ça le calmerait. Que ça l'empêche de ressasser ce passé trop proche. Que ce feu qui s'était allumé en lui arrête de le torturer.

Il ne voulait plus repenser à Lui car il lui avait tout prit…

Il n'arriverait pas à redevenir lui-même…

Mais l'alcool qui lui embrouillait maintenant l'esprit, ne lui faisait voir que son image…

Demyx l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui dit des paroles qu'il ne comprit pas. Le châtain affirmait le comprendre et ça rassura en parti Axel…

Pourtant une colère sourde l'envahissait…

_. _

_Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit_

_Les démons de minuit_

_Ils m'entraînent jusqu'à l'insomnie_

_Les fantômes de l'ennui_

_. _

Il en voulait… A Demyx.

A force de lui dire des choses réconfortantes et de lui demander le plus de détails possible sur cette histoire, il l'avait fait replonger dans sa torpeur d'avant.

Axel arrivait à distinguer l'enthousiasme dans les yeux du cuivré, alors que c'était une situation désespérée.

Ses sourires qu'il lui balançait, alors qu'il lui expliquait des choses dont il ne suivait que la moitié.

Ses gestes, trop expansifs, qui lui donnaient la nausée.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Le roux ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'arrivait plus à le reconnaitre. En fait, on lui avait volé son meilleur ami pour le remplacer par une espèce d'hybride qui parlait dans une autre langue depuis il ne savait pas combien de temps. Mais il n'en pouvait plus, sa tête allait exploser.

_. _

_Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit_

_Les démons de minuit_

_Ils m'entraînent jusqu'à l'insomnie_

_Les fantômes de l'ennui_

_. _

Et Axel lui en voulait aussi à Lui…

A ce sourire qu'il lui avait adressé et qui lui faisait mal à présent...

A ses cheveux aussi brillants que le soleil et qui l'avaient irradiés jusqu'au plus profond de la plus petite de ses cellules…

A cette peau, blanche, pure qui ne lui donnait envie que de se damner pour elle.

A ce corps si petit, si fragile qu'il aurait pu le briser…

A ces yeux, trop bleu dans lesquels il s'était perdu…

A cet Ange, devenu Démon, qui le pourchassait dans ses songes et dans ses délires. Qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Qui avait une emprise infinie sur lui. Qui le rendait plus las que jamais…

Il était possédé…

_. _

_J'aime cette fille_

_Sur talons-aiguilles_

_Qui se déhanche_

_. _

Axel était mal. Demyx ne le voyait pas, continuant à débattre seul. Les yeux du rouquin se reposèrent sur la bête à échasses. Elle lui sourit de nouveau, contente, apparemment, qu'il se reconcentre sur elle. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion…

Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait été qu'une proie innocente qui se complaisait dans les apparences trompeuse du comportement du roux. Elle viendrait sans doute lui donner son numéro avant le fin de la soirée. Et il le laisserait, négligeant, sur la table en s'en allant. Elle serait persuadée qu'il l'a rappellerait alors qu'en fait, il l'oublierait…

Ça le fit rire. Tant d'espoir dans une rencontre d'un soir pour ne rien avoir au final. Mais qui était-il maintenant pour juger ce comportement. ? Il était pareil avec son blond…

_. _

_Ça met un peu de chaleur_

_Au fond de mon cœur_

_. _

L'image du blond s'incrustait dans l'esprit d'Axel…

La souffrance qu'elle lui infligeait été égale à la joie qu'elle lui apportait…

Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé…

Cette brulure grandissait en lui et le bouffait…

Mais au final, il se sentait vivant…

_. _

_Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit_

_Les démons de minuit_

_Ils m'entraînent jusqu'à l'insomnie_

_Les fantômes de l'ennui_

_. _

Axel ne souciait plus de rien.

Laissant le temps filer.

Il avait sombré de nouveau.

Il était une coquille vide.

Manipulé par l'ombre d'un dieu à l'apparence de diable.

Des images…

Des souvenirs…

Des flashs…

Il le hantait.

.

_Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit…_

_. _

Il s'accrochait à Lui.

Et il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir…

Gardant cette chimère avec lui…

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Il est pas trop fort mon frangin à réussir à détourner les refrains en divagation intérieur de notre grand roux adoré ! ^0^ - Xoen_

_T'en fait pas un peu trop là ? -Laxup _

_A peine XD - Xoen_

_On cherche toujours la prochaine chanson ! N'hésitez pas à faire (d'autre) proposition ! Rap, Slam, R'n'B, Variété, Reggea, funk, classique... on prend tous ! En Français par contre c'est la seule contrainte (On est chiant hein ? :p) Alors **Reviews** !  
_

_Voilà le destin de cette fic est entre vos mains ! Muhahaha ! -Xoen_

_Mais arrête d'écrire n'importe quoi...-Laxup_

_Je t'aime :3 ! -Xoen_

_==' ... Ta gueule...-Laxup_

_^0^ Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -Xoen_

_Irrécupérable...- Laxup_

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Merci pour touS Mayura ! ;3 T'aime fort !_

**_Laxup et Xeonime_**

**_- Light_**


	4. Track 4 L'Iris et la Rose

**_Hey !_**

_New Chapter !_

_Are you ready ! No ? It's not important !_

_Enfin, je dis ça, c'est vous qui voyez ^^ !_

_Donc voilà, le chapitre que vous attendez tous avec impatience, depuis deux chansons qu'on vous bassine avec... Les retrouvailles de nos deux protagonistes préférés ( enfin pour cette fics du moins ) ROXAS et AXEL !_

_Tonnerre d'applaudissement, s'il vous plait !_

_Là, vous êtes content, voir même euphoriques mais je sens que vous allez nous maudire une fois votre lecture achevé... je sais pas, comme ça intuition..._

_Sinon, pour les remerciements, et bien merci aux revieweurs réguliers, avec __Mayura-8, __Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, __Chocolate Kango, __a.n'onyme (G) et Wawawen (G) pour leurs petit mots gentils, leurs encouragements, et tous et tous, on vous aime !_

_Merci a tous ceux qui ont mis cette Fics en Fav' ou en Follow' et à ce qui prenne la peine de lire, sans rien dire après !_

_En espérant ne pas vous décevoir !_

_Nous ne sommes bien sur pas les auteurs et créateur de la chanson ni des personnages utilisés._

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

___L'Iris et la Rose - Renan Luce_

___._

___._

___._

_Une guêpe s'envole, se pose, butine _

_Et l'image cogne à ma rétine _

_Mais déjà mon regard est loin _

_Je n'sais plus voir le quotidien _

_._

Vivre, mais à quel prix quand le but poursuivit se trouve impossible à atteindre… C'est ce que se demandait Roxas après des semaines de recherches. Il voyait les choses défiler devant ses yeux, et chaque image qui s'y imprimait, disparaissait aussitôt de son esprit pour devenir aussi floues que ses pensées…

Chaque jour c'était le même rituel. Le blond faisait les mêmes gestes inlassablement. Il partait toujours explorer la ville à la même heure pour essayer de le trouver, mais il n'y voyait plus la même lueur d'espoir qu'auparavant. Il était fini, il avait perdu sa lumière. Plus rien n'arrivait à le sortir de cette transe dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Il n'avait plus goût à rien et doucement, très doucement il s'éteignait…

.

_J'aim'rais m'réveiller sans mémoire _

_Redécouvrir c'que j'peux plus voir _

_J'ai écrit une petite annonce _

_Un mois déjà : pas de réponse_

_. _

Axel avait mal à la tête. Une fois de plus il s'était réveillé en sursaut après avoir rêvé de son blond. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l'oublier. Oublier les nuits qu'il avait passé à penser à Lui. Oublier tous ces week-ends où il s'était ruiné en se rendant à Twilight Town pour le chercher, sans succès. Oublier et revenir à ce jour pour ne pas le lâcher, lui courir après et ne pas l'abandonner…

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour pouvoir le revoir encore une fois. Demyx avait même commencé à l'aider financièrement. Mais des doutes subsistaient et le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Et si le blond l'avait oublié ? S'il n'habitait pas là-bas ? S'il s'était fait de fausses idées ? Il avait même posé une affiche sur un panneau d'affichage en pleine ville il y avait un, deux, trois mois peut-être plus, il ne savait plus. Personne n'avait jamais répondu…

_. _

_Cherche regard neuf sur les choses _

_Cherche iris qui n'a pas vu la rose _

_. _

Tout ce qu'Axel voulait, c'était le revoir au moins une fois, une seule petite fois. Juste retrouver la sensation de cette étreinte qui avait été rompue. Il avait souvent cru ressentir des choses. Mais quand il s'en approchait un peu trop près et effleurait les illusions qu'il chérissait du bout des doigts, elle tombait en morceau. Laissant une impression de vide au rouquin…

_. _

_Je veux brûler encore une fois _

_Au brasier des premières fois _

_. _

Rien n'allait plus dans sa vie, Roxas se noyait dans l'inconnu et ne s'en rendait plus compte…

Il lui manquait une chose qu'il n'aurait plus jamais…

Et pourtant dieu seul savait qu'il la désirait…

_. _

_Je veux revoir ma première fleur _

_L'accompagner jusqu'à c'qu'elle meure _

_Et découvrir une flaque d'eau _

_Comme une porte pour descendre en haut _

_. _

Roxas en avait assez…

Du fond de sa torpeur il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'exploser…

Il avait l'impression d'être une coquille vide. Une marionnette à laquelle on pouvait faire faire n'importe quoi. Si on lui avait demandé de regarder une fleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se flétrisse, il l'aurait fait. Il se perdait dans un univers qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, les lois n'étaient pas les même. Et rien ne pouvais l'empêcher de nager dans les nuages, de rentrer chez lui en passant dans des flaques ou de boire la mer à l'aide d'une tasse…

Il délirait…

Ça lui évitait d'avoir mal…

_. _

_J'irai dimanche à Orly-Sud _

_Voir le métal s'prendre pour une plume _

_Ouvrant les doigts, joignant mes pouces _

_J'verrai mon ombre lui faire la course _

_. _

Les vacances de Noël étaient déjà arrivées. Axel regardait par la petite fenêtre de son appartement, il avait une vue imprenable sur Notre Dame de Paris, et il soupira. Demain le roux s'envolerait une fois de plus pour essayer de le retrouver…

Il aimait bien prendre l'avion alors ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ce qui le l'embêtait c'était le temps d'attente à l'embarquement et une fois dans l'appareil. Pendant ce temps-là il pouvait penser. Et il n'aimait pas ça, car il avait tendance à s'imaginer des scénarios où il arrivait à retrouver son blond. Alors pour ne pas rêvasser, il s'inventait des jeux, et quand il se retrouvait à côté d'enfants, il leur faisait toute sorte de tour de magie ou d'ombre chinoise sous le regard amusé de leurs parents. Il riait de les voir partir en courant dans le hall… Les aigles, formés par leur doigt joint, allaient toujours plus vite que les avions…

Mais depuis quelque temps il n'avait plus la force de rire…

_. _

_Cherche regard neuf sur les choses _

_Cherche iris qui n'a pas vu la rose _

_. _

Le trouver était toujours sa priorité. Il se souvenait à peine des sensations qu'il avait éprouvé. Toutes les bribes de souvenir, toutes ces chaines se brisaient au fils du temps, rouillés à force d'essayer de se remémorer. Axel aurait vendu son âme au diable, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait, pour revenir à ce jour-là…

_. _

_Je veux brûler encore une fois _

_Au brasier des premières fois _

_. _

Un souvenir passé…

Roxas en était malade…

Il voulait le posséder…

Revenir et revivre…

_. _

_Sentant les sons comme pris au piège _

_Je devin'rai mes premières neiges _

_Battant des mains comme un enfant _

_J'm'entendrai rire "Eh ! C'est tout blanc !"_

_. _

Il faisait sombre. Les nuages encombraient le ciel. Sur la place de la gare, Roxas avait froid. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, torturé par des flashes qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Son frère l'avait appelé, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Et il avait sombré dans une profonde nostalgie. Il voulait que Sora le serre fort contre lui comme quand il était petit. Il était heureux en ce temps-là…

Il y avait un autre moment où il s'était senti bien mais il refusait d'y penser et se concentra sur les souvenirs de son enfance joyeuse…

La neige, il adorait ça. A cause du climat, c'était très rare, mais avec le temps d'aujourd'hui, il se disait qu'il pouvait très bien neiger. Roxas avait envie de redevenir un gamin, de jouer, de crier, de pleurer. A ce moment-là, il imagina le roux sous la neige lui courant après avec un grand sourire. Il se mit à rire sombrement. Il était devenu fou. Une telle vision n'était bonne qu'à le faire souffrir…encore…

_. _

_Je veux poursuivre des nuages noirs _

_Au grand galop sur les trottoirs _

_Sous la tourmente, au mur du vent _

_Les parapluies deviennent vivants _

_. _

C'était la première fois qu'Axel découvrait la ville avec un visage aussi triste. Le soleil s'était caché derrière les nuages et ne semblait pas vouloir revenir de sitôt. Le rouquin avait l'impression que l'astre se foutait de sa gueule. Il ne venait déjà pas avec le baume au cœur, mais si la chaleur que lui procurer l'étoile ne le réchauffait pas, il allait passer une très mauvaise journée. Il aurait aimé avoir le pouvoir de chasser les nuages rien qu'en les coursant. Mais il n'était déjà pas capable de retrouver un homme, alors changer le temps était hors de propos…

Il se mit à marcher et le vent se leva. Il resserra son long manteau noir autour de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment froid, mais un tiraillement dans la poitrine lui faisait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas aujourd'hui…

Des gouttes d'eau s'écrasèrent sur son visage. La foule autour de lui se hâta de sortir des parapluies aux formes et coloris différents et de rentrer chez elle, sentant le temps se dégrader toujours plus. Et le roux se fit engloutir par ce monstre, alors qu'il se dirigeait là où tout avait commencé…

_. _

_Cherche regard neuf sur les choses _

_Cherche iris qui n'a pas vu la rose_

_. _

Axel n'essayait même plus de regarder les visages alentours. S'il devait le retrouver, il le sentirait. Le lien qu'ils avaient tissé, aussi fin et fragile soit-il, existait et il le remarquerait à coup sûr. Enfin, il espérait. Car si c'était comme le premier jour de leur rencontre, c'était le destin qui les avait poussé l'un vers l'autre…

_. _

_Je veux brûler encore une fois _

_Au brasier des premières fois _

_. _

Roxas n'avait plus la force de se battre, et il s'imaginait sauter du parapet, poussé par le désespoir. Il ne pouvait plus rien tolérer, même pas lui-même…

Sora lui en voudrait, mais le destin s'était déjà trop moqué de lui, lui prenant tout ce qu'il avait osé chérir sans jamais les lui rendre…

Mais il ne le ferait pas, s'il devait mourir, il préférait brûler en enfer subissant mille et une tortures, au moins il connaitrait enfin la vraie signification du mot douleur…

Alors il décida de rentrer chez lui, pour dépérir lentement…

_. _

_Mais j'ai croisé sur mon chemin _

_Deux grands yeux bleus, deux blanches mains _

_Ses menottes ont pris mes poignets _

_Et ce sont ses yeux qui m'ont soigné _

_. _

Axel s'extirpa enfin de la foule, alors que l'averse passagère s'interrompait. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir touché le fond. Le voyage en avion l'avait fatigué. Resserrant une fois de plus sa veste d'une main, il ferma les yeux un instant en marchant, se remémorant pour la énième fois ce qui s'était passé sur cette place. Il avait l'impression que s'il les ouvrait son blondinet serait juste à côté de lui. Alors ses doigts se contractèrent face à l'amertume de cette peine et il reposa son regard sur le monde pour partir une nouvelle fois sa recherche…

Mais ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Devant lui se tenait son blond, ses yeux océan, brumeux, perdu, le fixant, la peau aussi blanche et fragile que la porcelaine. Aucun des deux n'osait croire à cette réalité. Et alors que les yeux de Roxas reprenaient vie, goute à goute, le cœur d'Axel accéléra. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire quelque chose, sur l'instant tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés, mais il avait tellement peur de le briser...

Ils s'étaient retrouvés comme s'ils s'étaient fait une promesse…

Le blondinet saisit alors vivement les poignets du rouquin juste pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'il n'était pas une hallucination...

Et Roxas sentit de nouveau son cœur dans sa poitrine, il s'était remis à battre…

_. _

_Des parapluies se sont ouverts _

_Un grand avion a fendu l'air _

_A deversé ses doux flocons _

_Tout était blanc... tout... non_

_. _

Le temps s'est soudainement arrêté alors qu'ils se dévisageaient toujours…

L'averse reprit et à nouveaux la foule se para de couleurs…

Un avion traversa le ciel poursuivit d'oiseaux…

La pluie se transforma en neige…

Roxas le voyait, le touchait, pouvait lui parler, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche, même ses yeux étaient asséchés. Et pourtant Il était là…

La neige commençait à s'accumuler peu à peu, mais tout ce blanc lui importait peu. Ce qu'il voyait c'était uniquement ses deux orbes vertes…

_. _

_A nos pieds brillait quelque chose _

_Et mes yeux ont reconnu la rose_

_. _

Axel n'en pouvait plus de soutenir le regard tellement intense du blond, comme s'il cherchait à le transpercer de toute part, et détourna les yeux. Cette action remit en marche le temps et tout d'un coup il se retrouva avec le blondinet tout contre lui. Il s'était littéralement jeté sur Axel et l'emprisonna, à lui casser les os, avec toutes sa détresse…

Calmement, il caressa le dos de son blond, fourra son nez dans ses épis d'or et s'enivra de ce parfum qu'il avait tant pourchassé…

C'était comme si leur première étreinte n'avait jamais était détruite…

_. _

_Et j'ai brûlé tout contre toi _

_Au brasier d'une première fois_

_. _

Jamais il n'aurait cru éprouvé ça un jour, pourtant Roxas était bel et bien dans un état de joie tellement intense qu'il n'y avait plus de mots pour le décrire…

Il était gagné par la chaleur que lui offrait le rouquin…

Pourtant elle était si différente que celle de son souvenir, mais il prit un plaisir immense à la découvrir…

Il l'avait retrouvé…

Il était de nouveau à lui…

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant…

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Pitié ne me tué pas ! Je vous en supplie ! J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu avec les moyen du bord ! - Xoen_

_Hé hé j'y suis pour rien moi ! - Laxup_

_Lâcheur ! - Xoen_

_Bon, on va arrivé à la fin de cette fic, et oui annonce... le prochain chapitre serra l'ultime et servira d'épilogue ! Mais vous aurez une petite surprise après ! Don't worry, be happy ! - Laxup_

_Tu as le chic pour plomber l'ambiance, frangin, bravo... - Xoen_

_Eh ! j'ai dit qu'il y aurait une surprise ! - Laxup_

_Mouais... On verra... - Xoen_

_Mayura... MERCI POUR TOUS !_

**_Xoenime et Laxup_**

**_- Darkness_**


	5. Track 5 Ce que l'on s'aime

_**Hey !**_

_**Yoh** !_

_Après discutions plus ou moins houleuse avec ma sœur, et avis de notre beta nous avons tranché que cette chanson parlait avant tout d'amitié. Mais il n'y a qu'un saut, certes vertigineux, entre l'amitié et l'amour ( je sais de quoi je parle... ;3). Et pour moi l'amour passe avant tout par la confiance en l'autre ce qui nécessite une grande connaissance de son amant... Donc finalement, on la quand même choisit..._

_Voilà, donc, on y arrive... L'Ultime chapitre de La Foule... Le Dernier, l'épilogue... et pourtant, ce n'est pas la fin... SURPRISE !_

_On vous l'avez promis et bien voilà, la Surprise c'est... -Laxup_

_Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaah ! Dis rien ! Comme ça ils sont obligé de lire le chapitre ! -Xoen_

_Euh... ça empêche pas les lecteur d'aller direct en bas de page avec le curseur tu sais... -Laxup_

_J'm'en fiche, ils lisent puis c'est tout. Je leurs laisse pas le choix... Muhahahaha ! -Xoen_

_==' s'cusez là... dure semaine...** Bonne lecture** ! -Laxup_

___Nous ne sommes bien sur pas les auteurs et créateur de la chanson ni des personnages utilisés._

* * *

_Ce que l'on s'aime - Tryo_

_._

_._

_._

_J'aurais préféré pour toi _

_Juste inverser le cours des choses_

_J'aurais aimé, et toi_

_Une main tendue, une rose_

_. _

Un an. Un an s'était écoulé depuis que Roxas et Axel s'étaient retrouvés…

Les débuts de leur relation avaient été assez durs.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas mais étaient irrémédiablement attirés l'un vers l'autre. Il leur avait fallu apprendre à s'apprivoiser. Roxas avait eu toute les peines du monde à accorder sa confiance au rouquin. Il avait vraiment peur de se sentir de nouveau abandonné. Et le comportement d'Axel ne l'avait que conforté dans cette optique. Il était maladroit, et plusieurs fois il blessa le blond, à la fois par son attitude et par ses paroles. Mais il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, pas qu'il ne faisait pas attention, au contraire il était très attentif à Roxas, mais il passait souvent à côté de l'essentiel.

Axel soupirait souvent, leur relation était fondée sur une rencontre, et tout le reste, ils l'avaient fait à l'envers. Il ne savait pas comment gérer Roxas au milieu de sa vie, déjà bordélique. Et son blondinet ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Enfermé dans son monde, protégé par une carapace invisible qu'il s'était forgé, il regardait le roux sans comprendre que la moindre attaque sur sa barrière n'avait pour but que de les rapprocher. Et il le prenait mal, au milieu de toutes ses souffrances encore à fleur de peau.

_. _

_J'aurais aimé de toi_

_La certitude d'un geste_

_Simplement quand ça n'va pas_

_Ne pas se fuir comme la peste_

_. _

En plus d'avoir mal, Roxas voyait aussi la douleur que lui-même infligeait au roux, à son roux. Il était tout simplement incapable de le rendre heureux. Ils s'échangeaient des sourires emplies d'un profond attachement, mais Roxas aurait voulu qu'Axel le prenne dans ses bras. Encore et toujours. Pour lui chuchoter des mots doux, pour le rassurer, pour lui montrer que rien n'importait plus que lui. Pourtant chacun de leur échange était bancal, ne reposant que sur des basses fragiles menaçant de s'effondrer à chaque instant.

Et à un moment ou un autre quelque chose allait forcément de travers. Et aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas pour des réconciliations. Alors ils se laissaient couler et petit à petit ils reprenaient leur train de vie, laissant de côté leurs différends. Mais dans ces jours-là, Roxas avait toujours cette boule au ventre et quand il se retrouvait seul, tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était à Axel. A son rouquin aux yeux d'émeraude, qui ne venait pas le retrouver et le rassurer. Tout changea le jour ou Sora revint.

_. _

_Ils en étaient déboussolés _

_De voir que l'on y tenait quand même_

_Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter_

_Ce que l'on sème_

_Ce que l'on s'aime..._

_. _

Le dernier appel qu'avait passé Sora à son petit frère l'avait alarmé. Ça faisait presque deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et il ne répondait plus que par des monosyllabes. Il avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il n'avait entendu que le souffle court de Roxas dans le combiné, qui luttait pour ne pas exploser en sanglots. Alors l'ainée repensa à l'histoire que lui avant raconté son cadet sur un mec roux qu'il cherchait partout. C'est alors que son esprit fit des connections. Et si Roxas était comme lui, dans la même situation, il n'avait personne à qui se raccrocher. La tonalité à l'autre bout du fil le ramena à la réalité alors que son amant le dévisageait intensément. Il était à l'autre bout du monde, mais il devait absolument retourner voir son petit frère, il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir.

C'est ainsi que presque deux semaines plus tard, il débarqua à Twilight Town accompagné de Riku, qui avait tenu à venir avec lui. Ils allèrent directement à l'appartement familial. Et quel ne fut pas la surprise de Sora de trouver un roux assit tranquillement à la table de la cuisine ouverte en train de lire le journal. Il ne comprenait plus rien et commença à demander des comptes à ce squatteur. Le roux bien sûr s'était énervé et ça avait réveillé Roxas qui était arrivé en courant dans le salon. Sora avait alors engueulé son frère à cause de la présence du roux. Mais Roxas ne se laissa pas faire et prit instinctivement la défense d'Axel. Sora n'avait jamais vu de sa vie son petit frère aussi déterminé et ça le calma aussi sec. Mais Roxas avait vraiment besoin de décharger tout ce qu'il avait accumulé pendant ces derniers jours et se tourna vers Axel. Et sous les yeux éberlués de Sora et de Riku, les deux plus jeunes se disputèrent à plein poumons. Une fois le raz de marée terminé, tous les doutes, les rancœurs, et les peines balayés, ils se prirent lentement et tendrement dans les bras. Comme pour scellé le renouveau de leur relation…

_. _

_J'aurais préféré ma foi_

_Éviter nos sombres démences_

_Et maintes, maintes fois_

_Oublier d'partir en vacances_

_. _

Depuis l'arrivée de Sora, les choses avaient considérablement changé entre Axel et Roxas. Ils étaient repartis sur des bases solides et ne se laissait plus engluer dans la routine. Ils apprirent réellement à se connaitre. Leurs passés, leurs rêves, les choses qu'ils aimaient, etc…

Roxas, depuis que sa bulle avait explosé sous la pression, avait repris du poil de la bête. Il était de nouveaux le jeune homme dynamique et sûr de lui. Et le changement perturba quelque peu Axel qui l'avait toujours vu timide, renfermé sur lui-même, fragile physiquement et psychologiquement. Ce nouveau Roxas n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais ça mettait souvent le feu aux poudres. Et des fois, la confrontation était inévitable. Alors la tempête se déchainait. Plusieurs fois la porte de l'appartement avait claqué, laissant le blond fulminant dans le salon ou la chambre, et le roux disparaitre pendant un temps indéterminé.

_. _

_En vacances de toi_

_Et comme l'amitié nous rattrape_

_Nous rattrape à chaque fois_

_Autant tenir quand ça dérape_

_. _

Axel partait pour se changer les idées. Mais à chaque fois, c'était le même cheminement de pensée : J'ai raison, il a tort, j'ai tors, il a raison, je suis un imbécile. Des fois ça lui prenait un peu plus que quelque heure pour comprendre tout ça. Et il partait trois-quatre jours. Mais ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver, l'un faisant un pas vers l'autre.

Pourtant un jour ça avait vraiment dégénéré. Axel était même retourné à Paris. Ils avaient tous les deux cru que pendant un peu plus de deux semaines et demie c'était fini. Mais Roxas, avait retrouvé des affaires de son rouquin dans sa chambre et s'était retrouvé à suffoquer la main sur son cœur douloureux. Et pendant ce temps Axel se torturait l'esprit, les yeux bleus d'un certain blond refusant de quitter sa tête. Pour une fois ce fut le blond qui fit le déplacement jusqu'au roux. Et quand Axel avait ouvert la porte découvrant son blondinet, il n'avait pu que sourire et rigoler lentement, comme si il retrouvait un ami de longue date. Et le sourire qui lui fut retourné au centuple, après une brève éreinte, le réchauffait. Tous leurs soucis s'étaient envolés une fois de plus au contact de l'autre…

_. _

_Ils en étaient déboussolés _

_De voir que l'on y tenait quand même_

_Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter_

_Ce que l'on sème_

_Ce que l'on s'aime_

_Ce que l'on s'aime ..._

_. _

Demyx avait reçu plusieurs messages de son meilleur amis depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son blond. Mais le plus surprenant fut celui qui lui expliquait qu'il rentrait. Le musicien était parti l'attendre à l'aéroport et quand il l'avait vu arrivé avec des valises à la fois dans les mains et sous les yeux, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que ce blond n'était finalement qu'un connard. Bien sûr il n'avait pas lâché son ami depuis son arrivé, vu que c'était les grandes vacances.

Demyx passait donc le plus clair de son temps chez Axel et il était là le jour ou le blond était venu. Il avait vu ces sourires, cette accolade, son meilleur ami renaître dans le regard de ce blond. L'atmosphère était devenue beaucoup moins pesante et il comprit qu'il s'était entièrement trompé sur cette personne. Il était véritablement une nécessité pour le roux. C'est en le regardant de plus près que Demyx reconnut Roxas. Il avait été dans le même collège, ce que le blond confirma au cuivré. Axel fut aussi étonné que Roxas du lien qu'il entretenait avec Demyx. Mais ils n'y accordèrent que peu d'importance, les joies de leurs retrouvailles passant avant tout le reste. Et le musicien remarqua quelque chose dans les regards sincères de ses deux amis qui le stupéfia. Jamais ils ne pourraient vivre lui sans l'autre…

_. _

_J'aurais bien voulu tu sais_

_Tenir le cap, sauver les murs_

_Courir sans m'arrêter_

_Ne pas frissonner sous l'armure_

_. _

Après ces événements, c'en était suivit une discussion plus que sérieuse. Mettant de nouveau à plat tout ce qui n'allait pas sans s'énerver juste pour constater là où ils en étaient et voir s'ils pouvaient continuer sur cette voie ensemble ou si leurs chemins se séparaient ici…

Roxas reparti seul. Accompagné uniquement de ses pensées qui tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. La conversation avait durée jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Ils avaient tout passé en revue, tout, et ça le rendait fou. Il sentit les dernières barrières de sa carapace se briser, lui laissant un grand vide. Il aurait voulu crier, mais à quoi bon. Il était épuisé de son voyage…

_. _

_Et j'aurais voulu tu sais_

_La longue traversée tranquille_

_J'aurais même imaginé_

_Ne jamais atteindre une rive_

_. _

Axel était allongé sur son lit et n'avait pas bougé de la journée. Roxas était parti et lui était resté ici. Demyx les avait laissés pour qu'ils puissent discuter en paix, mais maintenant il avait besoin de son meilleur ami pour surmonter ça. Car une fois de plus rien n'avait était simple. Avec leurs deux caractères de merde, doublée de tête de mule, Axel avait été étonné que ça ne dégénère pas. Ils avaient contourné les problèmes et étaient finalement arrivé à un accord.

Fermant les yeux en soupirant, il repensa une dernière fois aux paroles que lui avait adressées le blond avant de refermer la porte de son appartement sur son ombre. Les larmes lui picotaient les yeux mais il refusait de pleurer. Alors il se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée pour ne pas craquer, il n'avait pas le droit, il le lui avait promis…

_. _

_Ils en étaient déboussolés _

_De voir que l'on y tenait quand même_

_Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter_

_Ce que l'on sème_

_Ce que l'on s'aime_

_Ce que l'on s'aime ..._

_. _

Roxas était revenu le lendemain même de son départ. Sora étant parti faire quelque course, c'était Riku qui l'avait accueilli. Entre ces deux-là, ça avait toujours était un peu tendu. Mais en voyant la tête de Roxas, Riku avait hésité à aller lui parler. Il l'avait finalement laissé. Son amant était finalement revenu, et s'était tout de suite inquiété du comportement de son petit frère. Mais rien de ce qu'il avait pu faire n'avait réussi à le faire parler.

Un mois s'était écoulé et Riku voyait à heure régulière le petit frère de Sora disparaitre de l'appartement, ce que ce dernier ne remarquait pas. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé pour ne pas l'inquiéter, d'abord parce que ça ne les regardait pas et ensuite parce qu'il voyait bien que Roxas revenait un peu plus rêveur que quand il partait, même si ça ne durait pas.

Et c'est un jour, en début d'après-midi, que Riku comprit enfin le manège du cadet des deux frères et son stress grandissant du jour même. Il avait ouvert la porte d'entrée et était tombé nez à nez avec deux personnes. Il les fit entrer en silence dans le salon. Sora avait bien sûr bondit en voyant Axel dans son appartement accompagné d'un punk au sourire con, mais s'était calmé en voyant le sourire de Riku. Puis l'ainé avait dévisagé son cadet et le roux, et s'était rendu compte des étoiles dans leurs yeux. Roxas leur alors dit qu'ils allaient aménager ensemble et qu'il ne voulait pas que Sora se mette en colère. Ce dernier avait alors soupiré en secouant négativement la tête dans un sourire. Si Roxas était heureux, alors il l'était aussi. Riku n'avait pu s'empêcher de commenter en disant à Roxas qu'il les avait bien eus. Et ça lui avait valu de recevoir le premier sourire sincère du blond à son égard.

_. _

_J'aurais aimé tu sais_

_Eviter nos fausses mesures_

_J'aurais même préféré_

_De nous une lettre d'injure_

_. _

Pendant un mois Axel avait lutté contre l'envie de partir pour Twilight Town. Mais il avait promis à Roxas de ne pas le faire le temps que ce dernier trouve un appartement. Alors il avait fait ses cartons avec l'aide de Demyx, faisant le tri dans ses affaires, ce qui était essentiel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son blond ne galérait pas trop en cherchant seul leur futur logement. Il lui avait promis de ne pas venir, pour que son frère ne s'y oppose pas.

C'était à ça qu'avait abouti leur conversation, il devait vivre rien que tous les deux, maintenant que l'abcès principal avait était crevé depuis bien longtemps. Car l'un comme l'autre ne supportait plus de vivre avec Sora et Riku, qui les surveillaient tout le temps. C'était d'ailleurs souvent l'origine de leurs disputes, qui dégénérait sur d'autre sujet. Axel aurait bien voulu évité tout ça, mais écrire la liste de tous leurs problèmes comme le conseillait les psychologues conjugaux, il trouvait ça ridicule. Alors quand Roxas était venu le trouver chez lui après leur dernière dispute, il n'avait pas pu dire non à son plan. Et il avait débarqué, comme prévu un mois après avec Demyx qui l'avait aidé avec ses bagages, pour retrouver enfin son blond.

_. _

_J'aurai voulu parfois_

_Oui t'étrangler aux quatre vents_

_Te serrer dans mes bras_

_Ah ça, je l'ai voulu souvent_

_. _

Roxas était rentré, et pendant un mois avait visité un bon nombre d'appartement. Il faisait très attention à ce que Sora ne lui pose pas trop de question, pensant que celui-ci n'approuverait pas cette décision, mais il ne pouvait échapper au regard perçant de Riku. Néanmoins celui-là ne disait rien et il lui en était reconnaissant. Et quand il revenait les soirs, il s'imaginait sa vie avec Axel dans tel ou tel appartement, ça le faisait rêver.

Mais tous les jours il avait eu droit à une séance de torture. Le roux lui envoyait des messages et à chaque fois ça lui faisait mal au cœur de ne pas le savoir avec lui. Il aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter, mais c'était le seul moyen d'être ensemble, avant de se retrouver réellement. Il avait fini par trouver le bon appartement et Roxas commençait petit à petit à apporter ses affaires attendant le retour de son roux avec toujours plus d'impatience. Et quand il l'avait vu entrer dans le salon, ça l'avait tellement soulagé de voir ses prunelles vertes remplie d'étincelle. Riku avait empêché Sora de faire un scandale et pour ça, Roxas ne l'en remercierait jamais assez.

_. _

_Ils en étaient déboussolés _

_De voir que l'on y tenait quand même_

_Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter_

_Ce que l'on sème_

_Ils en étaient déboussolés _

_De voir que l'on y tenait quand même_

_Et nous les premiers étonnés de récolter_

_Ce que l'on sème_

_Ce que l'on s'aime_

_Ce que l'on s'aime_

_. _

Un an. Un an s'était écoulé depuis que Roxas et Axel s'étaient retrouvés. Cinq mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble et ils étaient bien. Ils se disputaient encore quelque fois, mais se réconciliaient toujours très rapidement. Axel avait trouvé un boulot sur Twilight Town et Roxas repassait sa première année de fac, qu'il avait complétement planté à cause de… qu'il avait complètement planté.

Ils repensaient souvent aux épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Ils se rendaient comptes au fur et à mesure de la chance qu'ils avaient de s'être battus pour préserver cette flamme naissante qui maintenant avait pris possession de leurs corps en entier.

Tout ça parce qu'ils s'étaient accroché…

Et qu'ils n'avaient jamais renoncé…

_. _

_Ce que l'on s'aime_

_Ce que l'on s'aime_

_. _

On était la veille de Noël, et Twilight Town était étrangement plongé dans la pénombre à cause de gros nuage. Les rues regorgeaient de personnes qui faisaient leurs courses de dernières minutes ou attendaient des proches qui devaient arriver en train pour les fêtes. Pourtant, sur la place de la gare, si on faisait attention, on pouvait voir un jeune homme roux enlacer étroitement un plus petit blond. Leurs yeux levés vers le ciel, ils attendaient patiemment que la neige tombe, complétement indifférents à la foule…

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Alors qui a cru qu'ils allaient se séparer en plein milieu de chapitre ? \^0^/_

_En tout cas, on est heureux, vous pouvez pas savoir, d'avoir fini cette fic !_

_Ouais parce que faudra nous expliquer un jour pourquoi le fait d'aboutir un projet est triste hein, parce que nous on est plutôt tellement content qu'on a envie de faire une fête d'enfer et même d'inviter les voisins ! C'est vrai, quoi, nous aussi on s'est attaché au perso qu'on a fait évolué dans notre histoire, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'ils ne continue pas à vivre dans notre imaginaire et dans nos cœurs ! Enfin bref la n'est pas le propos... -Xoen_

_Vous voulez la surprise hein ? -Laxup_

_Et bien la voilà ! (Et désolé à __Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, mais non, ce n'est pas un Citron... XD ) -Xoen_

**___/*/SURPRISE/*/_**

___On c'est vraiment bien éclaté à écrire cette fic et à la mener à son terme, mais voilà, c'est tellement dur de trouver des chansons qui ce suivent qu'on a fait que 5 chapitre alors qu'on voulait en faire tellement plus !  
_

___Alors voilà, on vous propose de vous off____rir des pistes bonus ( comme dans les cds) ! Ce seront des OS sans lien avec l'histoire principale et pour cela nous avons besoin de votre aide ! Oui de vous car cette surprise et pour vous et vous appartient cher lecteur !_

___Alors armez vous de vos... claviers et dans une review mettez nous: votre chanson FRANÇAISE préféré ; un pairing (autre que l'AkuRoku et le Soriku) ou un perso seul (autre que Axel, Roxas, Sora et Riku), et votre autorisation ou non a ce que l'on apporte nous même d'autre perso. Voilà, à vous de jouer, vous pouvez osez toute les folies et les choses le plus délirante possible !_

___****____/*/SURPRISE- END/*/_

_______Soyez nombreux ! -Laxup_

_______Nouvelle Rubrique ! -Xoen_

**_______LTQLATIQNSPDLFEDLLSFPMMQOEQMPQOT________ÇC ! (_**_______Les Trucs Que Les Auteurs Trouvent Importants Qui Ne Sont Pas Dit Dans La Fiction Et Dont Les Lecteurs Se Fichent Pas Mal Mais Qu'On Ecrit Quand Même Parce Qu'On Trouve Ça Cool !**)**_

_______-Dans chaque chapitre de cette fiction il y avait un élément récurant ! Les allusions à la mer et à l'eau en général ! Si, si, relisez bien ! Et pourquoi à votre avis ? Mais parce que l'un des liens qui unissent Axel et Roxas (dans notre Fic) c'est Demyx ! Et oui, tous aurait été plus simple s'il Dem-Dem avait fait jouer c'est relation aurait contacté toute ses connaissances, patati patata... Mais flûte, notre cuivré préféré connais le blond et est le meilleur pote du Roux, f**k la coïncidence !_

_______-Les derniers mot de la Fic sont les même que ceux de son titre ! ^0^_

_______-Roxas à 17 ans au début de la fic et à louper son année de fac, bah oui, si il est né en fin d'année ça se tient. Il a passé son Bac à 17 ans comme la moitié des jeunes français !_

_______-Si Riku est parti sans rien dire dans le deuxième chapitre, c'est parce qu'il a eu une petite poussé de Ténèbres (façon de parler)_

_______-Avant de revenir à Twilight Town, Sora et Riku habitaient à Destiny Islands (genre cétait pas logique...)_

_______-La bête à échasse du chapitre 3 est devenu nonne après qu'un certain roux ne l'ait jamais rappelé..._

_______-Kairi et l'ex de Sora (on a vaguement parlé d'elle dans le chap' 2)_

_______-Axel habitait à Paris, en face de notre dame de Paris, il était pote avec Quasimodo..._

_______._

_______._

_______Voilà en espérant que ça vous à plus et que vous avez lu jusqu'au bout !_

_______N'oubliez pas la surprise !_

_______Merci à __Chocolate Kango, __________Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, __________a.n'onyme (G) Wawawen (G) et Volazurys de nous avoir laisser des reviews_

_________Merci à Mayura, notre Beta, pour son travail, ses conseils et ses reviews et commentaires ! Merci Beaucoup ! On t'adore !_

**_________Xoenime & Laxup_**

**_________-Light_**


	6. Bonus Tracks

**_Hey ! Yoh !_**

_Comment vous allez ? Bien on espère !_

_._

_._

_Ceci est un message pour tous ceux qui attendent les Os Bonus qu'on a promis !_

_Pas d'inquiétude, ils sortiront bien, mais pas sur cette fiction ! -Laxup_

_Suite à une remarque de notre Bêta, Mayura-8... -Xoen_

_._

_Qui fait d'ailleurs de super fics, si vous connaissez pas, on vous invite à aller les découvrir -Laxup_

_._

_Nous avons donc décidés de clore cette fiction sur Roxas et Axel, et d'ouvrir un recueil d'OS, ou seront posté tous vos cadeaux ! -Xoen_

_._

_Son nom ... __**Bonus Tracks **__! -Laxup_

_._

_Voilà, on vous attend donc sur Bonus Tracks pour découvrir les Os écrit pour vous !_

_Et à reviewer bien sur ;D ! -Xoen_

_Comme d'hab' quoi ... ==' -Laxup_

_Méchant ! XP -Xoen_

_Comme d'hab'... XD-Laxup_

_;P - Xoen_

_._

_._

_A bientôt !_

**_Xoen & Laxup_**

**_-Nothingness_**


End file.
